A telescopic gun sight is a telescope which includes cross hairs and which is mounted onto the gun, usually to serve as the sole means for aiming the gun towards a target. A problem with a telescopic sight is that it is difficult to use it to pick up a close, fast moving target such as a running deer. Also, atmospheric conditions may cause the sight to fog up and be unusable. Further, variable power telescopic sights must be turned down in power for close shots and this takes time. For this and other reasons, a telescopic sight would be essentially worthless if the gun had to be used quickly, to shoot a target at close range. For example, a hunter having a rifle equipped with only a telescopic sight would be in trouble if he were threatened by a bear at short distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,430, granted Aug. 26, 1969, to Irving N. Ruben and Ivan Jimenez and U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,468, granted Feb. 7, 1984, to Ivan Jimenez and Irving N. Reuben, each discloses a mount for a telescopic sight which includes an open sight avenue below the telescope. A rear sight element is mounted on the gun immediately forwardly of the telescopic sight. A front sight element is provided at the front end of the gun. These two sight elements define a sight line which is below the telescopic sight. A problem with this type of arrangement is that it is necessary to elevate the telescopic sight, thus moving the sight line of the telescopic sight sway from the axis of the gun barrel. Also, the sight line is restricted both horizontally and vertically making it more difficult to sight in on a target. This is because the user must sight through openings. The mounts which define the openings block the field of view both above and to the sides of the sight plane. Further, with the increased height of the telescopic sight above the gun, it is easier for the telescopic sight to make contact with brush, etc. when being carried through the woods. Also, it would prevent the use of a scabbard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,423, granted June 8, 1976, to Matthew J. Hrebar, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,926, granted May 10, 1977, also to Matthew J. Hrebar, each discloses mounting an auxiliary sight on a gun mounted to one side of the telescopic sight. This requires a second attachment to the gun body and locates the sight at an unnatural position, viz. to one side of the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,087, granted July 24, 1984, to Ray Norman, discloses a telescopic sight mount which allows the telescopic sight to be swung over sideways, out of its normal position on top of the gun. This allows the user to use conventional open sights on the gun, but it requires an unlocking and moving of the telescopic sight.
U.S. Pat. No. D. 253,545, granted Nov. 27, 1979, to M. Gaines Chestnut, discloses a clip-on attachment for a telescopic sight. This attachment comprises an elongated support having an open sight element at each of its ends, and a pair of spaced apart spring clips. The spring clips are snapped over the telescopic sight, to in this manner position the attachment on the telescopic sight. A problem with this type of device is that it is not controllable; the attachment is easily moved in position on the telescopic sight. Also, it appears that the device could be easily knocked off.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,090, granted Sept. 15, 1936, to Matthiasm Marple, discloses an open sight attachment for a telescopic sight for an aircraft gun which comprises a pair of ring members which are attachable to front and rear portions of the telescopic sight. Each ring member carries a plurality of sight elements. The attachments disclosed by this patent have extremely long sight elements. If such a system were to be used on a rifle or pistol, it would be very easy for the sight elements to strike something, resulting in their either being moved out of alignment, and/or being physically damaged.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an open sight addition for a telescope sight which provides a quick-to-use open sight plane on top of the telescopic sight, and comprises sight elements which are positioned closely adjacent the telescopic sight envelope.